Play the Game
by mishy-mo
Summary: First in the 'Play the Game' Series. House issued Cameron a challenge, after thinking it over she accepts. But nothing is ever that simple. Mini spoliers for S3. HouseCameron.
1. Let the Games Begin

**Let the Games Begin**

"I re-thought your offer."

He had just ran the long way home from Cuddy's bedroom window, thundering out each desperate depressive thought with each pounding step. He reached the entrance to the complex gasping in air and shuddering it out. Moving his hand to his neck he checked the rate of his pulse.

It was high.

Higher than normal. He really had been pushing it.

Withdrawing his focus from the second hand and finally noticed the lateness of the hour.

11.27pm.

Sighing a breath, he took a key to the large door letting it creak open and was faced with a sight that caused his heart rate to increase further and for every muscle in his body to tense and freeze.

Allison Cameron lent against the wall beside his front door. His gaze moving up and down her length drinking her in.

Black boots that looked conservative at work looked down right naughty coupled with low slung jeans. White was normally the color of the pure and good, but the seven button blouse of which three were undone revealing a hint of cleavage and the barest glimpse of a flat stomach. All pure thoughts were sent out of your ears and explicit thoughts replaced them. A cropped black leather jacket completed the look of daddy's little goes naughty. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face. Soft pale skin, red lips forming the barest smile and her eyes alight.

Sweat and water dripped from him all the while, quickly creating a pool at the foot of his statuesque pose.

"I re-thought your offer." she said softly and confidently.

"What?" he replied overcoming some of his shock. Then with a lot more grace than either of them were used to he moved past her and inserted the key in the door.

"A drink, dinner? Either or both I'm not that bothered. But then again, if it turns out that you haven't been for a swim as well as a run, I might have to rethink the whole thing again."

"I didn't go for a swim." he said opening the door a few inches, "Just a bit of a dip in a fountain."

Cameron rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly as she pushed her self lightly from the wall. "Don't think that gets you out of a shower."

"Planning on joining me?" he replied with a smirk, awaiting a Cameron like reaction.

It never came.

"A few drinks and dinner, then I'll think about that one too."

She smirked openly at his slack jaw and wide eyes then breezed past him into his apartment and settled into the depths of his couch.

"What are you doing?" he said incredulously, his voice slightly raised.

"Waiting for you to go for a shower." she said looking around the room, a slight look of confusion gracing her features.

"So that you can spend an unsupervised 10 minutes snooping around my apartment before I kick you out?" he said, watching her rummaging around his couch.

"No, so I can snoop for 10 minutes before you **_take_** me out." she said looking behind the cushions.

"You want me to take you out tonight? But it's a school night!" he whined childishly.

"Exactly, I expect to be home by at least 2. And ...Ah-ha!" She said triumphantly brandishing the TV remote before settling her gaze on his increasingly worried looking features, then continuing, "Look at it this way; it'll be cheap."

She smiled warmly at him before turning to the TV and flicking through the channels.

"I don't recall offering to pay."

He smiled for the briefest of seconds as General Hospital remained on screen for a split second longer than the rest before the screen became a hazy blur of color once more.

"But you were the one to ask me out." she replied not looking from the screen which seemed to have settled on MacGyver of all things.

"So?"

"Ok, Dutch." she reasoned.

He glared at the back of her head before sighing in defeat and moving toward the hall, quickly removing his soaked shirt and tossing it in her general direction landing on the floor next to her seat.

Not even a second later he heard the tell-tale of the groan of the couch.

He turned to see Cameron leaning far over the edge of the sofa to peer down the hall at him.

"Caught you looking." he said mischievously.

Instead of blushing and moving back to watch the TV as he expected, she made herself more comfortable bringing her elbows to the edge of the couch and resting her head on her hands and continued her lustful gazing.

He was all too aware at that moment his body had changed quite a bit since she'd last seen him shirtless (and high).

Running isn't just good for the legs.

"You like what you see?" He asked smirking once again, "Tell you what I'll leave the door unlocked in case you change your mind about that shower."

He grinned toe-ing his shoes and socks off and slipping into the bathroom leaving the door ajar just a few inches and started running the shower. He listened closely from behind the bathroom door.

The sound of a sigh and a weight back into the centre of the couch reached his ears.

He had lost count of the number of points they'd gained in the last 5 minutes, but he definitely had the upper hand now.


	2. Game On

**Game On**

"Come on let's hit the road." House asnwered emerging from down the hall.

"I hope you don't mean that literally, 'cos that would hurt."

At which point she switched off the TV and turned to face him. Her heart skipped a beat before jumping into her throat, with an inhumane effort she gulped it back down.

Polished black leather shoes, dark denim jeans and a crisp white shirt. At this point you're most likely wondering why Cameron was reacting sp strongly to such normal attire. However his wet hair was deliciously ruffled from a quick towelling and his still damp chest was visible through and open shirt. His well toned muscles glimmered slightly as he fought to wrestle complicated looking cuff links into place.

Without thinking about it, Allison suddenly found herself standing in front of him and taking the silver cuff links from his large rough hands.

She blushed slightly feeling the heat radiate from his body and bore through her from his stare. As she finished with the first cuff and took the next in hand she glanced at him for the briefest of seconds and instantly scolded herself with the memory of his smirk and intense stare.

Her blush increased ten-fold. She could feel it spreading past her jaw, down her neck and further beneath her shirt.

She wasn't sure why she did it, possibly she unconsciously felt his pulse increase,but she glanced at him once again as the second link clicked into place.

He was not so subtlety following the path of her blush, i.e. he was staring down her shirt.

He raised his gaze when all traces of redness had disappeared as Cameron had quickly replaced a blush for knowing smile.

His smirk returned as he began to do up the buttons of his shirt.

"Tit for tat." he said, said his eyes gleaming with mischief.

The double meaning was certainly no lost on Cameron. Her eyes widened slightly, eyebrows arching in mild shock before she crossed her arms defensively.

"Hmm," he said with another appreciative glance, "Can't wait to see them in the shower."

Cameron froze as he turned away from her grinning and picked up his black leather jacket. He quickly shrugged it on, sending droplets of water cascading everywhere from his damp hair.

"Are you _**coming**_ Allison?" he asked, emphasizing the last two words ever so slightly.

_If that's how you want to play it House, fine_; she thought. _Game on_.

"Of course I'm _**coming**_ Gregory." she said seductively.


	3. Get On

**Get On**

He opened his front door and held it.

To anyone who didn't know House they would have thought it chivalrous of him, but Cameron knew better; she knew there had to be some ulterior motive.

Walking through the doorway she got the sneaking suspicion he was checking her out, glancing over her shoulder she could clearly see he was unashamedly staring at her ass as he lent against the door.

"I thought we were going out?" she asked playfully turning to face him.

"Well..." he started but gave up just as soon too lost in thought.

"Ah, a speechless House. I never thought I'd see the day!" she exclaimed.

House scowled in reply.

"So, are you going to turn around?"

"Uh...Why?" he said sarcastically.

"Tit for tat." she said smiling sweetly, "It is only fair."

"What makes you think I ever play fair?"

"I didn't think we had any rules for you to break."

"Oh, you know me. I'll find them." he said smirking and locking the door. "And I'll snap them into tiny..."

Cameron had moved as quickly and quietly as she could to try and check out his ass, but he was far too quick for her as he jumped and spun as soon as he saw her move in the corner of his eye.

She almost screamed in fright but once again House was quick, and before so much of an 'A' of 'AHHHHH!' was uttered he had his hand over her mouth and the other at her shoulder, thier bodies pressed together against the wall.

Their gazes were locked.

She could taste him on her lips.

He could the smell the scent of her mixed with shampoo.

Their hearts were beating fast.

She could almost feel her lips burning with his touch.

He could almost feel himself trembling with her lips on his palm.

A short eternity passed.

"You'll wake the neighbours." he said softly, slowly removing his hand from her lips.

He turned away from her to turn the key in the door.

_Shit, shit, shit,_ he thought.

"Finally, a good view." Cameron quipped.

Anything to relieve the sudden tension between them.

He smirked hesitantly in her direction.

"Come on at this rate we'll reach the bar around the same time Cuddy wants my ass, which you seem to have taken a liking to, in the Clinic." he said walking out onto the street.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curious and following.

"Oh no you don't. You turn up here and practically force me to take you out, which sounds strangely familiar, and expect me to tell you where we're going?" At which point he swung his leg over the body of his bike, "Not a chance."

"We're going on your bike?"

"Oh, yeah. No choice on transport, destination or drink." he said smiling evilly.

"I'm not allowed to choose what to drink? Are you trying to get me fired?"

"Hello!" he said in a condescending tone, "I'm your boss. Get on."

"Yes Sir!" she said snapping a salute and hopping in the back of the bike.

Unprompted he wrapped her arms around him.

_He's so going to regret this_, she thought smiling wickedly.


	4. The Game Heats Up

**The Game Heats Up**

House smirked and started the bike. He loved the feel of the engine rumbling beneath him; it was one of the things that drew him to the very idea of a motorbike.

As well as getting chicks.

Speaking of which, having Cameron wrap her arms (and most of her legs) around him was a definite plus of motorbike riding.

Rolling out of the parking spot he revved the engine before putting it in gear and speeding down the road.

Passing the first junction he felt her hands begin to shift over his torso.

_What the hell is she doing?_

He thought it over carefully until they came to the first junction. As the light changed to green it suddenly came to him. She was practically feeling him up, and while he was driving a motorbike no less.

After that the engine didn't rev so much. He was all too aware that neither of them were wearing a helmet and he guessed (rather accurately) that she wasn't going to stop until the engine did.

Her hands covered his lower ribs, the tips of her fingers digging into his pecks ever so slightly. Together, hands and fingers began to travel down until her palms covered his abs.

It was then he felt her rest her head gently between his shoulders.

The fingers on her right hand began to slowly trace the ridges of his rather newly formed six pack.

He almost closed his eyes and sighed contentedly but he luckily remembered he was driving a motorbike.

A motorbike he almost wrapped around a tree when quite out of the blue, several of Cameron's delicate and cold fingers slipped into the gap between buttons and began to trace with the lightest touch small circles on his skin.

Cameron would have sworn in a court of law that she felt him squirm and tremble at her touch. She smiled wickedly against the leather of his jacket and continued her sweet torture.

She wondered if she had pushed it too far; especially when they slowed and turned from the main road.

'Jazz' flashed on and off in neon blue a little way ahead easing her worries a little.

But still she did not stop. It was almost as if it was hypnotic. As if it were additive.

As if **_he_** were addictive.

He stopped around 20 yards from the entrance and killed the engine.

And still she didn't stop.

He almost didn't want her to.

"Cameron..." He started in a hoarse whisper, a hand moving to cover hers, "...If you want a drink..." His other hand reaching back to find her shin, "...you're going to have to..." His hand rose higher skimming past her knee and further back until the tips of his fingers had officially left thigh country and graced the land of ass, "...**_come _**with me."

He could feel the deep breath that she took push her chest heavily against his back. He almost heard a gasp from her lips and then a soft vibration of a slight hum reverberated through his chest.

She took her fingers from his skin, he shivered slightly missing the warm contact, but she still kept her arms around him. In fact, he was pretty sure he felt her shift closer to him.

At which point he became aware of the fact that his fingers were gripping Cameron's ass and a certain part of his anatomy was getting pretty excited.

"Come on." he said slapping her thigh none too gently.

"Hey!" she said hopping lightly from the bike and slapping him on the arm.

They both felt cold and bereft without the contact of the other, but neither would admit it.

House grunted and groaned whilst sliding from the bike.

"God, anyone would think you were an old man."

"The name is Greg, but thanks for the compliment. And it's precisely because I'm a strapping young man that it's **_hard_**...to get off a motorcycle, Miss Cameron." he said accusingly with a smile in his eyes.

She blushed once again and averted her eyes to the ground.

House kicked the stand down, propped the bike up and put the keys in his pocket.

He turned and their gazes met before hers began to trail downward.

Quick as a flash, he had spun her to face away from him, one hand resting on her hip the other wrapped loosely around her shoulders as he tried to keep his midriff as far away from her as possible.

She yelped in surprise.

"You were going to look weren't you?" he said accusingly into her ear.

"Just wanted to admire my handy work."

"Ha, ha." he said humourlessly, "If you did look imagine what I'd have to do to get you back."

"Aw come on Greg." she said trying to turn, "It could be fun."

"Oh no you don't, keep facing front." They stood in silence for a moment before he continued, "You saw before I could turn you away didn't you?"

She didn't speak, but it was all the reply he needed.

Then leaning into so his lips were no more than a millimetre from her ear. "This is all your fault you know."

"Really?" she said slightly nervously, shivering at his proximity.

"You brought this upon yourself."

She could feel him move ever so slightly closer to her. The hand at her waist slipped underneath her blouse, his fingers blazing a trail up her side before tracing circles on her flat stomach. He saw her eyes flutter closed and her mouth gasp a small breath.

"You know sexual arousal in women is more subtle than a mans, but far more interesting." he murmured as his fingers continued to dance over her skin, his other hand moving from around her shoulder to join in the sweet torture that was doing nothing to help his situation, "Heart and breathing rate increase. Pupils dilate. Breasts get bigger, nipples become erect. And lots of other things a part of me would be very interested in at the moment."

Her hands reached for his wrists. Not to pull them away, a gentle encouraging touch.

He stepped forward bringing their bodies flush against each other. She lent heavily against him as he nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent, completely lost in each other.

The sounds of a drunken group emerging from the bar drew them back to reality. Her fingers gripped his wrists hard and his fingers stopped their movements. They stood, breathing together until some sense of normality returned and a little of the tension drifted from them.

"So." he said softly resting his chin on her shoulder.

"So."

"Drink?"

"Oh, yeah." she said with a certain amount of relief.

"This is actually one of my favourite bars. I know a lot of people in there. Do you have any ideas as to how I can walk in there with my reputation in tact?" he said playfully, a hardness still evident to both of them.

"Just hold on and follow me." They began walking as one to the entrance, "Surely walking in with a hot girl will do something for your reputation?"

"Hmm, not sure I've brought some hookers here that were prettier than you."

"Hey!" She said elbowing him in the stomach. "I'm better than any hooker and you know it."

"Maybe I'll find out later." he said, the barest touch his lips against her neck as the disappeared into the dark entrance of the bar a silent promise of things to come.


	5. Intermission

**Intermission**

They emerged on the other side of the door in a dimly lit space that could easily accommodate 100 people (meaning on a big night they'd pack in 200) but only around 40 people sat spread out at the tables dotted around the L shaped room. A band played at the far corner of the room with the bar stretched long the wall across from the four men playing. The soft lighting that filled the room seemed to float down from the black high ceiling.

Cameron drank in this new scene as the gentle pressure from House's hands directed them through a maze of tables.

House was dangerous, unpredictable, through and through he was an anarchist and a bad boy with the bike to boot. And yet Cameron had never felt safer than when she was in his arms; as if the whole world could crumble around her and she'd still feel calm as long as he had his arms around her. Never had she felt so exited and calm at the same time, to name but a few of the emotions that where working their way through her.

House steered them to a booth at the side of the bar, they were close enough for any lull in conversation to be comfortably covered by the jazz that filled the room but far enough away that a conversation could easily take place.

House slipped into the booth first. Cameron sighed slightly missing his warmth before moving to sit opposite him.

"Ah, ah." he said taking her hand in his and pulling her back to sit next to him. "The last time we sat across from each other things didn't go so well."

"Right." she said sarcastically. "So, do you think it was Feng Shui that made you such an asshole that night?"

A hint of seriousness graced the sarcastic remark as she sat next to him, their still joined hands coming to rest on his thigh.

At this his gaze dropped to the table and is brow furrowed slightly.

She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't hanging his head in shame. He was thinking, that much was clear. Thinking in that introspective quiet way of his allowing the music to swell through him and carry his thoughts.

Sometimes she wished she could watch him like this. Watch him figure out a puzzle because that's what he was born to do.

But tonight was not the time for puzzles.

She squeezed his hand softly pulling him out of his reverie.

"Its okay." she said softly, a hint of an encouraging smile at the corners of her mouth.

His intense gaze softened slightly.

Why was he such an ass that night? Though it didn't look like it his mind was still whirring. He had hurt her that night. A deep wound that had ripple effects on their working relationship for at least a month. He wondered if it had ever really healed. Each time they were close to being what they were before the 'date', before he had hurt her, he opened the wound again. In the last year there where countless times when he'd pushed her away, when he had acted only for himself; and yet here she was sitting at his side, holding his hand and almost telling him to forget about it all.

But he couldn't. He couldn't forget the look of anger and hurt in her eyes, and that she wouldn't act on it for the very fact that he was her boss. He wasn't sure why exactly he had pushed her away that night, whether for his own protection or for hers, but he couldn't forgive himself. But if she could forgive him, if he could do enough good to make up for the bad then that would be something.

His hand gripped hers the slightest bit tighter.

He didn't smile back at her.

She never really expected him to.

And that suited both of them fine.


	6. Play Resumes

**Play Resumes**

"Turn around," he said plainly.

She gave him a questioning look for the briefest of seconds before turning her back to him.

It was at this point, with her back to him, when she couldn't see what he was doing that her mind began to race.

She wondered briefly if he was like this during sex. Was he always in control? Did he like being on top? Etc. It struck her that she had often had her back to him this evening and the idea of 'doggy style' passed through her mind. But before she could even form an opinion on it all her thoughts suddenly stopped as she felt his hand brush her hair to one side, letting it fall over her right shoulder.

Maybe he had a neck thing? She thought the instant before his lips brushed the back of her neck as his hands began kneading from her shoulders down to her elbows and back again.

She tipped her head back and gave into the sweet sensations his touch invoked in her as he nipped gently just below her earlobe and his fingers trailed through her hair and danced where her neck met her shoulder.

"Cameron." his voice rumbled deeply, his breath on her skin making her shiver, "Are you hot?"

"I suppose that's a matter of opinion." she replied, almost breathless.

"Just answer the question." he said, as his fingers found a particularly sensitive spot making her gasp in a deep breath.

"Yes."

By the time she had finished that single word his hands and lips had left her flushed skin.

"Then you should take of your jacket," he said casually, though the smirk and the glint in his eyes said it was anything but, "Don't want you to overheat now, do we?" he added condescendingly.

And which point Cameron turned to him and scowled in a way that made him want to take off her jacket and everything else that she was wearing and burn them along with every piece of clothing she'd ever owned. A small leather jacket that was thrown at his face pulled him from this satyromaniac and pyromaniac's fantasy.

"Hey!" he said with a chuckle.

Cameron couldn't help but smile coyly back.

"Deak!" he called, looking over her shoulder.

"Hey Greg." replied a deep voice.

Allison turned her head to see the typical image of a barman walking towards their table.

Plain black shoes, black pants, white shirt and a white dish cloth over his left shoulder. He looked around 40, but with the dim light in the bar she could have easily been off by ten years or so in either direction. His smile was warm and kind; and he looked every bit the friendly ear to speak all your troubles to, nodding forlornly and smiling in all the right places.

"And what are you doing with a bum like him, little Miss." he said to Allison as he sat opposite them. "You're obviously far too good for him."

Allison smiled warmly in reply, while House muttered "Don't I know it." loud enough for both of them to hear.

At which point the barman grinned widely and extended his hand to her.

"David Kenny, but everyone calls me Deak. My nick name from college and I haven't been able to shake it since."

Her small hand became encompassed in his.

"Allison Cameron."

"Ah." he said knowingly, and smiling in House's direction, "It's nice to finally meet you, Allison."

"Finally?" she said ending the handshake and looking at House, the introspective look was fast returning so she took up his hand once again.

"You had to go and open you mouth didn't you?" he said accusingly at Deak, while his thumb rubbed absentmindedly over Cameron's fingers.

Deak grinned, "I did tell you I'm as good a talker as I am a listener. So what'll be folks?" he said getting down to business.

"2 Glenmoranges, 2 shots of the weirdest stuff you've got, a beer and a huge big screaming orgasm." said House with a smirk.

Deak emitted a low whistle, "At least you know how to show the lady a good time. Is that just the first round?"

"We can only stay for about a hour." said Cameron.

"She wants to be in bed by two." House added smirking once again.

Cameron smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ok kids," Deak said chuckling, and standing up, "No domestics in here please. I'll be right back with your drinks."

"A screaming orgasm?" Allison asked as soon as Deak was out of earshot.

"Well, if you're offering."

At which point he received another smack.

"Never thought you were the aggressive type, Allison." House said his eyes alight, "Does this mean I can look forward to some spanking and handcuffs in the future?"

"In your dreams." she replied grinning. _'Cos I know it'll be in mine_ she thought.

"Yes, they are pretty good." he said gazing wistfully off into the distance.

"You'll be lucky if I knock you unconscious."

"As long as it's after one of those screaming orgasms you promised I really don't care." he said seriously fixing her with his intense stare.

At which point Cameron couldn't take it any more and burst out laughing, and ended up turning into a giggling mass leaning against House's side.

Eventually when she pulled herself together, her hand reached for his thigh, her delicate fingers curling around his muscles. She leaned in so close that their noses where almost touching.

"And I wonder what you would do after your screaming orgasm in this game of unfairness and inequality?"

"One word: Multiple."

"I doubt you'd have the stamina." she said coyly as he hand moved a little further up his thigh.

"I doubt you'd have enough brains left to count them once I'm finished with you." A wicked smile gracing his features, then his gaze shifted from hers, "Deak! The lady wants multiple screaming orgasms!"

In and instant the warm hand was gone from his leg and Cameron's face had turned a bright red that was clearly visible despite the soft lighting.

"Afraid you're on your own for that one Greg, not that I'm not partial to a little threesome now and then but I'd never here the end of it from Sally." he said setting down the drinks tray. "Tell you what Allison, if you like that cocktail I'll whip you up a bottle of the stuff to go in case I-was-a-cripple-now-I-can-run-but-I-still-sometimes-like-to-smack-you-with-my-cane in the corner there isn't up to scratch."

"Hey! If I had my cane I would..."

"Thanks Deak." Allison said smiling softly.

"And just so you know, I'll pretend I never heard that." he said with a nod in her direction, hoping she understood that it meant the rest of the bar wouldn't hear about her request.

"You're an ass!" she said smacking him again.

He chuckled and picked up one of the glasses half filled with an amber fluid. "You know you're cute when you're all flustered." he said before downing the lot, letting it swirl in his mouth for a moment before letting it burn a light trail down his throat.

She guessed that that statement was mainly meant to further fluster her, so she changed the subject.

"What is that?" she asked taking up the half full glass that matched the empty one in his hand.

"Glenmorange, one of the nicest single malts in the world." he said staring at the bottom of his glass as if wishing it to fill up magically before him.

"Whiskey?"

"Yes, whiskey. Try it."

She sniffed hesitantly at the rim of the glass, and then sat it back down on the table.

"You're not even going to try it?" he said incredulously.

"No, I tried whiskey in college and I didn't like it then so I doubt I'll like it now."

"If you don't try it then I'll make you." he said.

She considered him for a moment taking in everything about him; and concluded he wasn't joking.

"I don't want to try it." she said simply and defiantly.

The first thing he thought of downing what was in her glass and then kissing her senseless; his gaze travelling to her lips, his would be target.

Cameron tensed when she saw his eyes flicker towards her lips. She kept entirely still as he shifted little closer and leaned to towards her reducing the gap between them to but a few inches. She watched as he took her whiskey in his hand and dipped the tip of his long index finger into the amber liquid. She kept her gaze locked with his as he brought his moistened finger to her eager lips, the digit lingered long enough to leave a single fiery droplet for her to sample and she tasted it, running her tongue along her wet lips longing to taste him rather than the whiskey.

She hummed gently enjoying the taste not sure if it was entirely the whiskey that made her taste buds tingle.

"More?" he asked softly, so close that she could feel his fiery breath burn her skin.

She licked her lips once again and gave the slightest nod. Would he just hand her the glass she wondered, or would she get to taste him again?

He considered the glass in his hand for the briefest moment before slipping the long digit back into the glass and holding it a little way from her lips.

She watched as a drip of the fiery liquid began to slowly descend toward his palm. Her tongue caught the drop before it reached the base of his finger; from there it slowly trailed to the tip of his finger before sucking the digit into her eager mouth. She saw his eyes cloud over with desire and lust when her tongue curled around his whiskey flavoured finger. She heard him suck in a breath when her teeth tugged softly on his skin. But still she tasted him eagerly as all traces of whiskey disappeared.

By the time she had had her fill House seemed transfixed, his were eyes wide, his mouth half open and his jeans pulled tight across his lap.

"Hmm, that tasted fantastic." she replied smiling saucily, and then leaning closer to him she brought her lips close to his ear, her cheek resting against his stubble covered one, "And the whiskey was alright too."


	7. Good Footwork

**Good Footwork**

"Hmm, whiskey you say." he murmured entirely distracted.

Her mouth descended to his stubble covered neck, the softest caress with her whiskey moistened lips. And as her mouth began to roam over his flesh her small hand found the gap in his shirt once more and returned to their movements of trailing fire across his skin. House emitted the smallest of gasps.

Her lips came to a halt as they reached his Adams apple. She sucked on the warm skin, pulling it gently into her mouth and following its path as House gulped loudly at her touch.

Then her mouth began to roam once more, paying attention to the other side of his neck which thus far had been neglected.

She tasted her way toward his ear and whispered, "House."

The only response she got was one of his arms reaching around her waist and drawing her closer to him.

She nipped his earlobe and whispered once again, "House."

"Yuh huh." he replied absentmindedly.

"Are you going to give me the rest of my drink or do I have to take it myself?"

"You're a big ..." At which point he sucked in a deep breath as Cameron's hand drifted from his stomach to his thigh, brushing his crotch in the process which he was sure wasn't accidental. "...girl." he finished panting out the last word of the sentence.

"And you're a big boy." she said seductively her fingers curling around his thigh, and then trailing up and down the long muscle.

As her hand moved his breathing echoed her slow torturous rhythm.

Hand moves up, breathe in. Hand moves down, breathe out.

While Cameron was highly enjoying the entire situation (i.e. having House under some measure of control) she noticed the pattern of his breathing and pushed her control on him. Up stroked her hand and there it stayed, the constant pressure on the muscle causing his pants to tighten further.

After holding his breath for 15 seconds House filled his oxygen deprived lungs with a series of short pants, each breath burning his lungs.

"You look a little flustered, Gregory." she said matter of factly her gaze turned to his icy blue eyes, their lips no more than an inch apart. "You look hot when you're flustered."

Her warm hand left his thigh and returned to his shirt covered stomach along with the other. Together they worked their way up and under his jacket, teasing it from his shoulders.

"Which is all the more reason to get you out of that heavy jacket." she said leaving the thick leather half peeled from his torso pinning his arms to his sides.

Happy that his jacket was almost off, she took the glass from his hand. Sipping a little of the amber liquid she quickly came to the conclusion that it tasted much better when licked from Gregory House.

Oh the possibilities she thought to herself as she watched him struggle to shrug off the rest of his thick leather jacket.

Their gazes locked as she set the glass back down on the table.

"Dance with me." he said as if it was the thing he said most often to her.

"What?" she whispered, her eyebrows arching in confusion and shock.

"Dance with me." he repeated holding out an upturned hand.

She considered his hand for a moment and then turned her confused gaze back to his.

"I've walked, I've ran, I've even been skateboarding for crying out loud but I still haven't danced. And I want to dance with you."

She didn't say anything for a while, and then her small delicate hand rested on his long fingers.

This was all the answer he needed.

Standing he brought her hand around his neck and curled the other into his chest. Cameron's head rested on his shoulder, he brushed his lips against her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo once more before they began to sway together to the rise and swell of the soft music that filtered through the room.

He loved the feel of her in his arms. She was so soft, so delicate so perfect that he was proud to be the one with his arms around her. To be the one to protect her. To love her.

What the hell?

Was it love?

He didn't know, but he certainly had feelings that went deeper than he often showed. How deep, was the question. He had only ever been in love once before but that was fast and unrelenting. This, this seemed to grow and get better in time, and if that was the case then it could well be love in the near future.

He sighed softly. It was a puzzle but he didn't feel like solving it. He was quite content to have her in his arms and god damned excited at the mental and physical sparring between them.

To say they danced the night away would have been entirely clichéd. And highly exaggerated as they danced only for about 15 minutes before the band finished up and some old CD played quietly through the sound system, too quiet to dance to.

Each of them had the feeling that it could have lasted them a lifetime but equally that it wasn't enough.

Sliding back into the booth House picked up one of the shot glasses and brought it to his nose. A wicked grin graced his features as he recognized the drink.

"So what is it?" Cameron asked, sliding in next to him so that they were touching from shoulder to ankle.

"Absinthe."

"Oh joy. I can't wait for the hangover from hell at work tomorrow." she said picking up the other shot glass.

"I might have a cure for that." House said suggestively.

"Maybe we can share tips later."

"I'll drink to that." he said, then raising the tiny glass, "House cures hangovers."

And the both tipped the green aniseed flavoured liquid down their throats.

"Urgh, that stuff really is pretty weird." Cameron said placing her glass down and pulling a huge cocktail to sit in front of her. "So you're the cure for hangovers then?" she said remarking on his toast.

"Oops." he said feigning an apology and bringing his hand to his mouth, "I wasn't supposed to say that until later, was I? Well, there will always be a demonstration to look forward to." He said finishing with a smirk in her direction.

"Oooh, can't wait." she tried to say sarcastically, but he could still pick up on the serious tone in her voice.


	8. Match Point

**Match Point**

He smirked bringing the beer bottle to his lips for the briefest of moments.

"So, want to make a start on that screaming orgasm?" he asked as the bottle thudded on to the table.

"Greg!" she cried incredulously, "We are in a public place!"

"Ooh, voyeurism." he said watching her grin, "Kinky."

"And here I was thinking that spanking would be kinky enough." she said lifting the large glass toward her and sipping the cocktail through the brightly colored straw.

"Oh, just you wait until I get you h..."

He grimaced and emitted a slight grunt before bringing his hand to his right thigh.

Cameron lowered her glass to the table, concern gracing her features before her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Is this some sort of test?"

Despite the stab of pain and the worry that course through his mind at the return of it, a small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth at her suspicion.

Everybody lies.

He had taught her well.

"To find out if I want to 'fix' you? To find out if I care a little too much for your liking? Well, newsflash House. I don't hate you. I couldn't, even when I wanted to. I care. About you. I don't know why but I do."

Her gaze dropped to her glass as she began to twist it slightly on the slick polished surface. She felt House shift beside her, his arm resting on the edge of the seat behind her, the warmth radiating from him to the goose bumps on the back of her neck.

She had more to say, he knew it and so stayed uncharacteristically silent.

"What I do know," she continued, "is that I'll care about you whither your leg is fucked up or not. I'll care about you if you're always going to be the insensitive sarcastic bastard that compared me to a piece of lobby art that I fell... I don't care that you're twice my age, that you're mean, that you aren't even nice. I just care about you."

She turned to him.

"I don't know why, I just do."

His gaze was soft and a hint of a smirk tugged at his lips, it was both unnerving and calming at the same time.

"Good." he murmured, leaning ever so slightly closer.

"Good?" she asked a trace of hope in her voice.

Her heart beat faster as she watched him move closer and tilt his head ever so slightly. She parted her lips and took in a breath almost able to taste him as he was so close.

"Hmm." he said drawing closer still, "Fantastic, even."

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Really." he voice rumbled before he close the distance between them and brought his lips to hers.


	9. The Last Volley

**The Last Volley**

Cameron hummed with the gentle pressure of House's lips on hers. A shiver rippled its way from her head to her toes and back again as his long languid fingers slipped into her silky tresses.

Her hair was so soft beneath his fingertips he couldn't stop his slight and constant caress, he quite happily realized he was messing it up ever so slightly, no doubt taking on a wild rumpled look. House ran his tongue along her lips tasting the fire of the whiskey, the burn of the absinthe and the natural sweetness that was Allison Cameron.

She moaned with the feel of his moist tongue on her lips. Her hands moved almost of their own volition up around his neck, holding him to her as she wished the kiss would never end. Her fingers trailed through his perpetually short scruffy hair. She could feel the tension building as the each took deeper breaths in anticipation of a deeper kiss.

He felt her chest rise with a deep breath and pushed his tongue more insistently at her barely open mouth, her lips parted willingly. He could feel her draw his tongue into her mouth, the taste and sensations increasing tenfold as his tongue explored new territory. The hand that had previously rested on the table dropped to her hip. His thumb slipped beneath her shirt trailing circles on skin that flushed hot and cold at the same time with his simple touch.

She squirmed drawing herself nearer to his warmth. She rolled her tongue around his as she had done with his whiskey drenched finger, tasting him once again, though this was far more intense and addictive. She closed her jaw a little allowing his slow moving tongue to rasp against her teeth. The fingers at her hip dug deliciously into her flesh drawing her nearer still and leaving 5 fingertip shaped marks that would turn an angry purple the next day.

He had marked her.

He moaned as she sucked his tongue into her mouth once again only to fight back. He smiled inwardly as he denied her entry for several moments before giving in and letting her assault his mouth with her sweet tongue.

And back and forth the battle raged, neither braking contact for several minutes, each wanting this first kiss to last forever; a kiss they'd each dreamed of for longer than they'd admit.

After a series of short sweet kisses several minutes after he brought his lips to hers, they separated. Foreheads resting together, they wrestled to fill their lungs and catch their breath.

"Hmm, that was good." House said contentedly. A tone in his voice Cameron had never heard before.

"Just good?" she replied smiling, her fingers still trailing through the hair at the back of his neck.

"I suppose not." he said plainly with a glint in his eyes.

One of her hands slipped from around his neck to hit him playfully on the chest.

"Hey!" he said almost laughing, "It was very good."

At the sight of her pout he brushed his lips against hers.

"Very..."

Kiss.

"...very..."

Kiss.

"...very..."

Kiss, though this lingered for a few seconds more.

"...good."

"Good." she replied smirking smugly.

"And is that all I get? 'Good'?"

"Great."

Her lips brushed his.

"Fantastic."

Kiss."

"Wonderful."

And she held his lips for a second longer as he had done.

"Amazing."

She pulled back a little and giggled at the sight of the smug smile that graced his features.

"I'm just stroking your ego now, aren't I?"

The lustful look in his eyes clearly said that he wouldn't mind her stroking something else. But he didn't voice such an obvious thing.

"And comparing me to God isn't going to do that at all?"

She smiled warmly and brought her lips to his for a quick though passionate kiss.

He hummed a little, his eyes still closed as she pulled her lips left his.

"Come back to my place." he murmured a request as his desire drenched eyes opened lazily.

She considered his request for a moment.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she got ready and went to his house that evening with the purpose of making him take her out on another (most likely) disastrous date, but this had never factored into her list of possible outcomes. Getting ignored, hell getting fired had managed to work its way on to a short list of possibilities but getting laid? Sure she'd dreamed of it and fantasized about it often enough (sometimes in the most inconvenient of places - like a differential diagnosis) but this? This was the real deal.

He was anxious as her gaze dropped at the sound of his hushed voice. She still cared about him despite everything and it lifted his heavy heart. Little did she know he had wanted her for a long time. Wilson had it right when he said he said he was in trouble during the absence of Cameron in the reign of Vogler. A lot of trouble. Then Stacey showed up. He cursed inwardly at the thought of sleeping with her. But ultimately he had to be thankful for her roller-coaster ride of a visit; it made him realize he didn't want to be 'the guy'.

At least, not hers.

All the while Cameron lingered on in the back of his mind, a small voice that was growing with time until the voice began to sing and shout whenever she stepped into the room. And over a few months he grew to enjoy the euphoric feeling that came with being in the presence of Allison Cameron. Though he would never admit it, he missed the feeling greatly during the weeks of recovery spent away from the hospital. He missed her. His body tingled at the mere sight of her that first day back and every day since. It felt uplifting to see her and even better now that she was in his arms and the taste of her on his lips but he wanted more.

Her smile the first thing he saw in the morning. The way she'd breathe his name as she came in his arms. The feel of her hand in his. The feel of their thighs touching as the sat together in front of fluctuating ivory keys. Anything and everything, as long as it was with her.

Her gaze lifted to his.

She looked at his icy blue orbs seeing only sincerity and an emotion she had longed to see.

She smiled softly, cupping his cheek as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, a hopeful tone gracing his words.

"Yes." she breathed.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards before her brought his lips to hers once again.


	10. Game, Set, Match

**Game, Set, Match**

Deak watched as the couple shrugged on their jackets and stood from the table. The beer and large cocktail barely touched.

"Deak," House said nodding to him, "Put that on my tab."

His only reply was to grin back at the couple as they left, observing House's hand at the small of her back.

It's about time, the barman thought.

House had been going regularly (and irregularly) to the bar for at least 10 years and as such Deak had heard a great many troubles he had been through over the years. Wilson's phone number was known to all the staff should House get through an entire bottle of whiskey or all the cab drivers recognised him and as such sped away leaving a very angry House lying on the ground after losing his balance trying to hit the run away cab with his cane.

About time there was something 'so nice', as House had once described her, was in his life now.

They didn't even ask about the bottle of Screaming Orgasm he'd offered to whip up: a good sign by him if their ever was one.

He liked that Allison girl. And obviously if she was still by him after a year or so of House's acerbic tongue then hopefully she'd stick around for quite a while.

She'd be good for him.

I hope, Deak mused as he wiped the already clean bar, I get an invitation to the wedding.

* * *

House had a dilemma. 

Fast or slow.

Both had their merits.

House rolled the motorbike out of its space and began down the small road that led to his home.

He probably should go slow considering that he'd had a drink and that neither of the were wearing any protective gear.

Then again with the prospect of what lay in wait at the end of the road he wanted to get there as quickly as humanly possible.

However to fully enjoy the delight that currently had her arms around him they would both have to make it there safely and preferably in one piece.

He stuck to the speed limit on the quiet darkened roads. It took all his will power not to blast the rest of the way.

After 20 minutes on the road the bike came to a stop. Cameron hopped off the bike before he had even switched off the engine.

"Race you to the door!" he called running away from her, the keys jingling in his hand, his words reminiscent of their non-date so long ago.

"No fair!" she replied chasing after him.

She caught up with him at the entrance to the apartment complex, she crashed against him and together they crashed against the door in a jumble of lips and limbs. Already slightly out of breath from the short run their kiss was wild and aggressive.

House fumbled for the door handle and threw it open with a loud bang, making Cameron jump away from him and no doubt wake up several neighbours.

"Scared?" he asked grinning as he backed over the threshold.

The large door thudded quietly closed.

"Never." Cameron answered advancing on him, her hand on his chest she pushed him slowly until he was backed against his own front door.

She kissed him passionately as her hand trailed from his chest to his waistband, her fingers teasing for a moment before she un-tucked his shirt and let her fingertips run across the exposed sensitive skin.

Grunting, he twisted and pinned her against the door with his hips as his fingers fumbled with the keys, trying to find the correct one. Which was an extremely hard task considering how distracting Cameron was.

Her small hand, now trapped between them began to knead his flesh as her lips moved to the sensitive spot on his neck that she'd discovered earlier.

"Ah," he murmured breathless and content, then a little more seriously, "If you don't stop for just a few seconds then I swear I'll have you right here." A possessive feral tone in his voice.

"Again with the voyeurism thing." she whispered against his skin before her lips returned to their sweet torture, her hand shifting the slightest bit lower.

Shuddering slightly he ground his hips against her, a silent request for her touch. But it never came. _Tease_, he thought as the right key was found.

"That hand isn't helping matters either." he said trying to jam the key in the lock.

"You sure?" she murmured, "From what I can tell it's helping a lot." her hips grinding against the hardness in his pants.

He grunted, thrusting the key in the lock and turning it. He smirked triumphantly as Cameron lost her balance as the door went from behind her.

His arm snaked around her waist holding her upright before closing the door behind him and pinning her against the other side of the door. His hand cupped her cheek as her kissed her roughly. She moaned against him as he ravaged her mouth and then his lips moved to her neck, sucking at the base of her neck until and angry red mark appeared before he continued to drift lower until he'd covered all exposed skin.

"Eez." she murmured as his fingers reached for the first button of her shirt.

"What?" he asked postponing his exploration at the sound of her jumbled word.

"Keys."

He looked distant with an untamed gleam in his eyes, his mind unable to focus on anything other than her.

"The keys are still in the door." she said matter of factly. "The other side of the door."

"Ah," His arm still around her, he held her to the opened door as he reached for the keys.

She nibbled on his ear lobe as he dropped them to the floor and shut the door.

"Now..." he said straightening and looking her in the eye.

"You said multiple orgasms didn't you?" she said cheekily.

He kissed her in reply as his fingers made light work of the buttons on Cameron's blouse. He ran his fingers lightly from her stomach, across her sensitive erect nipples and over her shoulders taking off her jacket and blouse as one. The sight of her soft milky skin drove him to insanity. He smirked seeing her head tipped back, her eyes closed and a smug smile on her face. His lips continued their southward exploration. She gasped as he ran his tongue along the ridge of thin silky material that covered her breasts, her hands running through his hair edging him further. She hummed as his lips returned to her, the salty taste of her skin on his lips and his fingers moving through he tousled hair driving her wild. She tugged insistently on his jacket desperate to even the score.

Which seemed impossible as she was up against House.

Even so, he did little complaining as her fingers moved to his shirt. Her lips brushed his stubble covered jaw, they moaned in unison at the sensations that it created. Getting impatient with the many buttons of his shirt, she reached over his shoulders and pulled the shirt over his head. He pulled back bringing the shirt to hang from his wrists, held by the tight complicated cuff links.

"Damn." he said frustrated, trying to shake off the shirt. "Damn!"

Cameron giggled at the sight of the shaking a frustrated man in front of her.

"Hey! Its not funny!"

"Yes, it is." she replied through giggles.

Frustrated he bent over slightly placing his foot on the neck of his shirt and pulling his arms upwards. He wasn't sure if the shirt ripped or the cuff links flew through the air and landed on the other side of the room. Nor did he care. All that mattered was that his hands were free again.

He propelled forward toward a still giggling Cameron. Hands on either side of her shoulders, he brought his lips to hers and all giggling stopped. He shuffled forward ever so slowly until their skin was touching from shoulder to stomach. The light spattering of hair on his chest tickling her skin as he breathed deeply. Fire flared across the meeting skin as she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer. His hands dropped to her shoulders, down her spine, along the small of her back, cupping that sweet little ass he'd longed to get his hands on ever since he first laid eyes on it before slipping down her thighs. She squealed in delight as he lifted them around his hips, both enjoying the sensation of his length hard against her centre. Holding her to the door with his hips, and one arm he slipped her boots off one by one before letting her ankles cross at the base of his spine. His hands returned to her gorgeous ass, pulling away from the front door and making his way to the bedroom.

Her legs uncrossed as he sat on the edge of the bed so that she was straddled across his lap their lips still hungry for each other. As her unclipped the clasp of her bra he toed off his shoes and kicked them across the room, the silky material of Cameron's bra soon followed. His tongue left a moist trail from her lips down her throat and straight down until he could feel her fast heart beat beneath his lips. Eagerly he took one of her nipples into his mouth as her hips began to grind and gyrate against his. The constant friction sending all the blood in his body to his groin. When he grazed his teeth across her sensitive nipple she gasped a breath, pushing her chest closer to him and his ravenous tongue. Her hips continued their relentless rhythm as his attention moved to her other breast, her fingers tugged at his short locks almost painfully but it turned him on the idea of a forceful Cameron in his bed. Releasing the taught nipple from his mouth he toppled back onto the bed pulling Cameron with him, and then rolling them so he was on top.

He moved down between her legs undoing the button and zip on her jeans before letting them slide slowly down her long legs, his fingertips brushing the newly exposed skin as he did so. Jeans and socks that got lost in the denim, flew across the room to some undisclosed location.

Kneeling on the bed he took a long moment to gaze at the natural beauty before him, his eyes hooded with hunger and desire. Almost worshiping. Her mussed hair, her red ravaged lips and the red mark on her neck. All his doing. Mine, he thought greedily.

She slid back into the middle of the large bed and lay down, one leg bent at the knee and her arms tucked behind he head in a gesture that clearly said 'what are you waiting for?'

House didn't need to be told twice. Undoing his own pants he shook them off along with his socks before crawling up the bed towards her. Reaching her bended knee he kissed the inside of her thigh, her legs parted willingly and he continued forwards.

It was one of the most enthralling and exciting things she'd every seen; his hair was tousled from her fingers running through it, his lips though red and swollen from heated kisses where curled into a smug smile and his eyes...His eyes burned with a heat and intensity that bored into her soul and made her quiver and flush from the inside out.

He saw her shiver as his hips rested over hers and their faces level.

"Ok?" his attempt at a casual tone not covering his concern.

"Hmm, more than ok." she replied.

"Good."

He did bother with questions like are you sure you want to go through with this etc. Cameron had grown a voice since her time at the hospital and he knew she knew how to use it.

She had told him 'no' before; she could do it if she wanted to.

Besides the hungry look in her eye said she wanted him too; though it might have been that she looking forward to money from a sexual harassment claim but right now he didn't care as she gave her body willingly to him.

He reached down and removed her silky white thongs, carefully tossed near his bed side cabinet, in the hope that it would be come a souvenir.

His hand brushed across the curls at the apex of her thighs; she shivered and gripped his shoulders tightly, trim nails doing their best to puncture his skin. One of his long digits slipped with ease between her slick folds.

"Allison?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I turn you on that much?" he said smugly as his single digit slipped into her and curled slightly.

She gasped, and let out a shuddering breath.

"Well, I have been making out with you for the past 40 minutes." she replied in a condescending tone despite her arousal.

Frowning at her tone, he brushed his thumb across her clitoris causing her hips to buck against his hand. Another finger joined the first and began a steady slow agonising rhythm. She wiggled against his hand trying to speed up the rhythm but he was insistent and stopped her squirming hips. Barely 30 seconds later her eyelids fluttered closed and she held her breath as her muscles contracted around his fingers.

"I can still count you know." she said lazily he eyes still closed.

"Good." he said, "Hopefully you'll make it to four before that happens."

"Four?" she asked sceptically, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Four, before you can't count." He corrected, before letting some of his weight rest upon her as they sank deliciously further into the soft mattress, "But I promise you the fun won't stop there."

She smiled softly and appreciatively at him.

"You don't have to. I just want you." She said simply a hand cupping his cheek, the other tracing lazy circles on his exposed back.

His soft lust tinted gaze rested upon her as his lips curled into the barest smile.

"I want to." He said brushing his lips against hers, and in a comforting tone he added. "And I want you too."

She smiled at him. A smile that he would kill any other man should they look upon it. A smile only for him.

Her fingers gripped tightly at the hair at the back of his neck pulling his lips towards his for a passion filled possessive kiss.

Their hands gripped wildly at any part of the other longing to explore and stake their new territory. It was heated as the captured their moans and grunts echoed through the room. She wrapped her legs around him, the heals of her feet encouraging the last barrier from his hips. His erection sprang free at her thigh as feet and boxers slid down to his knees when he kicked the off landing on the floor doused in his precum.

His erection rubbed against her opening as their kisses grew more insistent.

He pulled back from her kiss, his chest heaving up and down to draw in air, the movement further arousing her erect nipples.

In the pale light that streaked through the curtains he saw the most enticing look of love and lust in her hooded eyes.

Resting at her opening, he almost opened his mouth to ask about birth control but he remembered seeing birth control pills on her medical chart not so long ago.

She saw the faintest hint of a frown grace his features as he looked down at her, her fingers slipped from his back to cup his cheek once again. He surprised her by closing his eyes and leaning into her gentle touch. Her fingers traced across his lips as they twitched into a smile as he entered her oh so slowly.

They moved together in a heavenly but achingly slow rhythm. But neither complained as Allison came once again, her soft flesh fluttering around his hard length that was still relentless in its pace.

They moaned each others names breathlessly as they came together. Hers muffled by the grip her teeth had on his shoulder and his by the locks of hair his face was buried in. He slid out and down her body until his head came to rest below her breasts, his hands at her hips and hers smoothing his hair. They stayed that way for a few minutes as their heart rate slowed and it hurt less to breathe.

"That was **_so_** good." Allison said her fingers moving gently through his scruffy hair.

"Why, thank you." He drawled, lifting his head and resting his chin between her breasts.

"But there's just one thing…" she continued.

"Yes." He said moving his head slightly so that his stubble rubbed across her flesh.

"…I only counted 3. And I can still count." She said smirking.

"I thought you said it didn't matter!" he exclaimed.

He received a shy sheepish look in reply.

"Well, I can tell you Miss Cameron it does matter." A cat that's got the cream grin spreading from ear to ear across his face, "I made a promise I intend to keep."

He had already heard her breathe his name as she came in his arms.

And before they slept in each others arms he heard it three times more.


	11. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Cameron awoke, consciously keeping her eyes closed.

Was it a dream? she thought.

She moved experimentally; exhausted aching muscels answered shouting in protest. Her unclothed skin brushing soft cotton sheets that weren't her own.

If that was anything to go by then it was certainly not a dream. Both of her hands reached out; one finding the edge of the thick mattress, the other a slight dip in the soft bedding tinged with the warmth of its previous occupant.

So it _**had**_ happened then. She had spent the night with House at his place. And had god only knows how many orgasms while they made love. It was officially one, if not **_the,_** most erotic night of her life.

But where was House? Or rather, Greg?

"Greg?" she called glancing around the room.

No answer. Empty.

"Greg?" she said a little louder gazing down the hallway.

No reply.

Not a sight or sound of the house's owner.

Wrapping one of the bed sheets around her small frame she explored the apartment calling his name all the while.

Still no reply. No House.

Padding back to the bedroom she sat dejectedly on the large bed.

He was gone. He had left her. Walked from his own apartment to get away from her.

She noticed her clothes laid out tidily on the end of the bed. Almost thoughtful she thought, but in his absence it felt impartial and cold. She felt shunned, her things collected together away from the objects that made his house a home and close to her so she could get ready quickly and leave just as soon.

She was almost close to tears.

Last night was beautiful, fantastic, perfect even and the thought of it tainted by a cold morning was heartbreaking.

A single tear made its way down her cheek and landed on her clasped hands.

It was then that she heard the sound of the front door bursting open, then being hastily closed.

She stopped instantly as fear ripped through her broken heart. With House's absence the only options were Wilson or a burglar.

By the sounds of the person making their way slowly through the apartment, a burglar was far more likely.

Fear coursed through her, her imagination on override at all the possibilities of an intruder discovering her in her current state.

She shivered as her soul froze over and she moved as quietly as possible to stand behind the door of the room, pulling the door further open so that she was enclosed in a tight dark relatively concealed corner in the hope that the intruder would pass her by.

Loud sounds came from down the hall, before footsteps drew closer. She tried to quieten her breathing and slow her heart beat as she saw a tall figure prowl towards the bedroom in the dimly lit hallway. She noted that he was too tall and broad to be Wilson.

The footsteps came to a stop just inside the room, all there was between she and him was a flimsy wooden door. She held her breath as her heart beat so fast it felt as if it was humming.

"Allison?" a familiar voice enquired.

* * *

**20 minutes earlier...**

Gregory House, for the first time in a long time woke up thoroughly content and exhausted after a hot passionate night with the gorgeous naked woman who was snuggled into his embrace.

Glancing at his alarm clock he saw it was almost six. He reached across and turned is off before it beeped an intrusion on this perfect morning.

He wanted to stay exactly where he was forever and a day but nature called and a familiar tang of aching stiffness shot through his thigh calling for movement.

With a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder he deftly moved his arms from around the sleeping beauty with only the slightest moan from her at the disturbance and lack of warmth.

The cool morning wrapped around his naked form and he stepped into bathroom. He returned to the bedroom five minutes later with a towel in hand scrubbing at his short hair and damp skin, in the other their shirts and jackets collected from the floor of his lounge.

He tossed his shirt in the laundry basket along with last nights boxers and socks.

He put on fresh underwear, the dark jeans that had landed across the mirror on his dresser last night and a crumpled black shirt from his closet.

Padding around his room barefoot he gathered up Cameron's clothes laying them at the foot of the bed. Her small white thongs the only thing missing from the small pile of mixed fabrics. They were hidden carefully in a pair of rolled up socks in their designated drawer. He was quite sure that he'd never hear the end of it from her, but it was worth it in his opinion.

It was a momentous occasion and he wanted a keepsake.

Resting his hands on the edge of the bed, he watched her sleep for the longest time. The sound of her soft breaths and the rise and fall of her chest all intoxicating and hypnotic to him. With a glance at the alarm clock, he turned from the room.

* * *

She sighed loudly in relief, slumping against the solid wall at her back. Her eyes closed as tears threatened to fall once again. 

House closed the bedroom door setting two cups on the dresser at her side.

"God! What's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. His hands rubbing her upper arms in attempt to bring heat and color to her ashen and cool skin.

"I thought you were a burglar. I thought you'd left me." she whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek.

His thumb absorbed the salty droplet before drawing her shivering body into a crushing embrace.

"Nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here." he promised, kissing her forehead and then looking into her eyes. "I don't plan on going anywhere for a long while yet."

He picked her up gently; her head buried in the crook of his neck and carried her to the bed. He held her to him until her warmth and color returned.

"Are you ok?" he asked still concerned, his hands moving through her hair in what he hope was a claming motion.

"Yeah." she replied, better though still a little shakily, "Where did you go?"

"The coffee shop down the street. I wanted to get coffee for you for a change." he murmured.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and instantly felt young, naive and silly for jumping to so many conclusions.

"I'm sorry." she said unable to look him in the eye.

"What the have you got to be sorry for?" he said slightly incredulously.

She looked bashful murmuring, "I thought you'd left me."

"Understandable." he said staring at ahead into the middle distance. "I'm not nice. Ah!" he said pointing a finger when she took a breath to interrupt him. Only continuing after she nodded and settled further into his embrace.

"I'm not nice, even my best, and only friend, thinks I'm a bastard so it's easy to think I'd leave. And with me not actually here when you woke up then I'm really not surprised. But you're here now and you've stood by me so many times before; despite my numerous and many faults you are still in my arms. You believe in me, quite often when I've given up all hope myself. I'm glad you're still here." he finished smiling and looking into her eyes.

"Me too." she said giving him a sweet soft kiss.

"Coffee?" he asked nodding in the direction of the rapidly cooling takeaway cups.

"Maybe later." she said seductively, her lips moving to the pulse point on his neck.

"Later?" he said incredulously, "We're supposed to be at work in half an hour."

"Half an hour!" she practically screamed in his ear, jumping from his lap and winding him." In need to get back to my place." she said taking off the sheet and reaching for her clothes.

"Nuh uh." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to sit on his lap, his face burying in her hair until he found the skin at the back of her neck. "Wear what you wore last night. With **_all_** the buttons done on that blouse of your's and stay right here for at least ten minutes."

His stubble brushing her soft skin causing her to shiver and grind her hips against his growing erection.

"Ten minutes? What can we do in ten minutes?"

"Oh ye of little faith." he said before capturing her lips.

* * *

23 blissful minutes and 2 orgasms later Cameron was getting dressed as House poured cold coffee down the sink. 

"Greg?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my underwear?"


	12. Cameron's Differential

**Cameron's Differential**

House shrugged on his jacket and took up his backpack and black helmet before exiting his apartment. Cameron waited patiently as he stepped out, closing the door behind him.

She kissed him softly as he turned toward her.

"Hey now, what did I say about all the buttons on that blouse." he said a frown developing.

"Aw come on! If they're all done up then I look like a frigid spinster."

"So, you want loads of doctors and patients ogling at you?"

"I want you looking at me." she said leaning closer to him.

"Don't worry I will." he said softly, kissing her on the lips. "Until Cuddy walks in, her fun-bags are just so hypnotic."

She smiled and smacked him playfully on the chest. "See you at work." she said stepping out onto the sidewalk and toward her car.

"Does my driving scare you that much?" he asked with a smirk.

She turned toward him a confused look on her face.

"Here." he mumbled tossing her the helmet.

She turned away from him and towards her car, helmet still in hand leaving a confused House in her wake.

His brow was knitted in concentration as he watched her open her car and disappear momentarily. She emerged from the car and, much his enjoyment, proceeded to lock it behind her and return to him.

"My purse." she said holding it up as evidence, then taking his bag from him and placing her purse in it. Then she then threw it over her own shoulder knowing he couldn't ride with it while she was with him.

"Come on then." He said sarcastically, tutting and shaking his head in an overly dramatic fashion.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, the parking lot was almost a quarter full, but as a force of habit he sped past all of the cars to park his bike on the handicapped spot. 

Cameron slid off the bike and removed the helmet, slightly mussing up her soft curls.

"I don't know what I was thinking asking you to ride with me." House said seriously shaking his head.

Cameron looked cross as she threw the helmet at him as he hopped off the bike.

He chuckled slightly as he caught the helmet, "Every time I ride with you I'm twice the road hazard I usually am."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing he'd riled her on purpose.

"What are people going to think?" she asked a little apprehensively.

"Whatever they want." Then considering the nervous look in her eyes he added, "Tell them you had car trouble, and since I can be relied upon to be late you called me."

She smiled discreetly in thanks before taking out her purse and returning the backpack to its owner.

They walked towards the elevator doors and hit the call button.

"What are we...?" Cameron began.

"Let's just keep it between us for now." he said softly as the elevator dinged and the doors sprung open to reveal an empty carriage.

"Ok." she said smiling inwardly.

House hit the buttons for the ground and diagnostic floor.

"I'm going for a hearty breakfast." he said smirking, and turning to Cameron. "Need to keep my strength up after all that exercise." His eyebrows moving suggestively.

"You'd better eat a good lunch and dinner as well." she said in a low husky voice.

"Oh, don't worry I will." leaning toward her, he kissed her soundly and briefly on the lips as the lift began to slow. "Get you upstairs in five minutes?"

She nodded a reply as the doors opened.

* * *

"You look happy." Foreman said as he saw Cameron enter the conference room. 

"Thanks." she said smiling softly and moving to her desk to drop her purse on it with a slight sigh.

"And exhausted." said Chase simply as Cameron shook off her jacket.

She gave him a look that clearly said 'If you had the night I did you would be too', before moving over to the coffeemaker.

"And what's with the jeans?" continued Chase.

She shook her head slightly, and making sure the machine was switched on she made her way to the whiteboard and wrote the following; Happy, Exhausted, Casual Dress. She was wrestling to hide her amusement as she turned to the colleagues expectantly.

"Is that a hickey?" asked Foreman, a small purple mark visible at the collar of her shirt.

She penned it quickly in her loopy scrawl, turning from them to hide her grin.

"Someone got lucky last night." House said entering the room and considering the symptoms on the whiteboard.

His gaze swept lazily over Cameron as Foreman and Chase made spluttering noises.

"You had sex last night?" Foreman asked shocked.

She didn't get a chance to answer.

"You didn't go back to the prissy Brit did you?" asked House with a smirk as he dropped his helmet, jacket and bag just inside his office.

"No!" she cried in a slightly disgusted tone. "No offence Chase."

"S'alright." Chase answered not even caring that he was called British once again, only filled with relief as he was safe from the jealous wrath of House.

"Who then?" House asked, with more than a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

She sighed a little closing her eyes, a bolt of pure fear and nervousness shot through him and he though his name would come from her lips.

"A stripper doing overtime to pay for his college tuition." she said evenly, the only hint of anything amiss in her shinning eyes.

My, my he'd taught her well.

By the look of Foreman and Chase neither was sure if she was telling the truth or not.

It was rather a shame that she'd just given him enough ammo to tease her for a year.

He was looking forward to showing off his stripper skills later that evening. Perhaps she'd do the same.

"I might have known." House said smirking. "A **_nice_** person like you would only put out for a good cause."

He swept past her, so close she could smell the scent of the shower gel he'd used that morning, causing other flashes of images and sensations associated with the smell coursing through her.

"College tuition. Save the Wombat fund." he said taking up a red mug, peering over the rim to make sure it was clean then turning back to his female duckling. "Maybe I should start a 'Help the ex-cripples charity'?"

She blushed vividly under his furious stare. A normal reaction from Chase and Foreman's point of view. Though neither knew the true reason she blushed was not because of his comment but for the fact that his stare quite clearly said 'I'm picturing you naked right now'.

"You know," House said continuing as if he did not see her blush, "if it had been **_her_** college tuition I would have been far more interested in whatever wild hot kinky sex you had but right now ... Mutt n' Jeff." he said turning to an aghast Chase and Foreman. "Get to the clinic and Miss Thang over there can catch up on charting."

"My charts are ..." she started, her cheeks still pink in color.

"Mine." he said pointing to his office and his messy paper strewn desk.

She sighed and made her way into his office, six eyes following her.

"Go!" he shouted at the male members of his team who were staring at Cameron. His Cameron.

They jumped at the sound of his voice and stood slowly still trying to shake their shock.

After ensuring they were gone he took a second mug in hand.

2 minutes later he walked into his office setting a mug on his desk before lying lengthways on the office couch watching Cameron work over the rim of his coffee mug.

She could feel his staring boring through her as she attempted to work. And after reading the same sentence six times she decided she'd had enough.

"Stop it." she said without looking up from the second chart of forty. How the hell could he see this many patients in three days anyway?

"What?" he said chuckling slightly.

"I can tell what you're thinking." she said flatly.

"Really? Is this a 'What men want' thing? Guess that explains why you were **_so_** good last night." he said in a dreamy sort of fashion, "And this morning." A grin spreading from ear to ear.

She blushed and smirked at the paperwork.

"So, can I continue with my thoughts, oh mighty mind reader?"

"After that compliment you can do just about anything."

"Anything?" he asked suggestively before sipping at his coffee.

"We'll discuss it later. Now go and talk to Wilson or something, or I'll never get these charts done." she said her gaze finding his for the first time in the exchange.

"Yes, mistress." he said standing with a slight bow making her giggle.

He passed into the conference room placing his almost empty coffee on the table before moving back to the threshold of his office as if he'd forgotten something.

Cameron's gaze was once again focused on the charts.

"You know if I talk to Wilson..."

"Tell him whatever you want, Greg. I'd suggest you be honest because he'll find out eventually." she stated simply, then continued with a smile in her voice. "But it doesn't mean you can't have a little fun with him first."

He regarded the beautiful woman at his desk with pride shinning in his eyes as he watched her continue her work.

"I love you." he said simply.

By the time the words registered and she looked up from an accidental scribble derived from her shock there was not a sign of him in the office, conference room or hallway.

She smiled noticing the hot cup of coffee on the edge of the table and subsequently his thoughtfulness.

Maybe this time it was real.

* * *

See **"State of Play"** for the sequel. 


End file.
